The Outsiders
by Honestly.Living
Summary: They have three simple rules: 1. Don't Interact. 2. Don't Get Comfortable. Then there's most important rule of all- Don't show anyone your powers. Joshaya. AU.
1. Home Sweet Home

Lucas slapped the sold sticker onto the for sale sign with a serious look on his face. "Home sweet home," he said aloud.

Zay scoffed and hopped out of the truck. "For a few months." Zay went into the back of the truck and pulled out his duffle bag. He banged on the doors and shouted, "Come on! We're here!"

Both Maya and Riley looked through the windows of the truck as they got up from their sleep. Maya hopped out the truck and helped Riley out. They both looked up at the new place they were gonna call home- for a few months anyways.

It was a one story house. Looked pretty normal from the outside, tan bricks, brown windows, didn't seem like a place Lucas would usually choose for them. "Are you sure about this place Lucas?" Riley asked. "I understand that we have to look more normal, but this place looks pretty small for all the stuff we have."

Riley pointed towards the duffle bag Zay held in his hand. "It may not look like a lot-"

"But it's a lot," Lucas finished. "Trust me Riles, I know what I'm doing. Look around you. Do you see anyone here for miles? What business would they have coming onto our property anyways?"

"I see that Lucas. I'm just saying is this place big enough?" Riley pressed.

Lucas nodded towards the house. "Why don't you guys come and see?"

Zay, Maya, and Riley looked at each other and followed Lucas inside.

The house looked normal. Kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and a living room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet still small. "It still looks small cowboy," Maya said as she looked around.

"Will you guys be patient?" Lucas said irritably. He walked into one of the two bedrooms and opened up one of the closets.

The closet lacked depth and had nothing but walls. "Still don't see anything buddy," Zay said as he patted his back.

"Again. Wait," Lucas hissed. He banged against the back wall with his fist and not a moment later did a panel behind the door open. "That's why I chose this place."

Lucas laughed at all of their faces and climbed through the open panel. The rest followed as Lucas flipped a switch and the whole area lit up in a domino effect. Starting from one end of the room to the other. "Whoa," Maya breathed. "This place is huge. How did you find this?"

A smirk fell on Lucas' face as he shrugged, still leaving a bit of mystery to the blonde. "I have my ways."

The quartet walked around the large space, hypnotized by its simplicity. It seemed comforting in a way, if it made any sense at least. Looking down at the ground, Riley fiddled with a lose thread on her sweater. "Number?" she asked aloud.

"Twelve," Zay mumbled.

"With our parents?" Riley asked.

"Thirty-six," Maya answered.

Lucas looked at his three friends and smiled softly. Thinking of the time they spent with their parents. Realizing, that they had to go on alone was a scary thing. Something they could have never imagined. Shaking his head before the sadness set in, Lucas called his friends over. "Come on guys. We can't think like this. We do what we have to, remember? We have to survive. There's no other choice."

Silence fell upon the rest, too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Riley, being the first to get out of her own head walked back towards the open panel and walked through. "You're right Lucas. Come on guys we have to at least pretend like we're normal. Make it seem somewhat believable when we go to school tomorrow.

Lucas followed Riley out of the room, leaving Maya and Zay alone in the secret panel. Maya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Forty-eight," she whispered.

Zay turned towards Maya. "What did you say?" he asked. His shoes making noise as he walked towards Maya. "Forty-eight?"

Maya looked at Zay and scowled. "We've relocated forty-eight times Zay. Aren't you tired? I am."

Zay shoved his hands in his pocket and nodded. "Of course I am. We all are, but I think we all do it because we know its our only option. Nothing else seems to be sensible according Lucas, but its what works." Zay shrugged. "So I guess that's what we stick with. Besides its the only thing we know."

* * *

The roaring engine of the group's pick up truck disturbed the quietness of the small town of Holden, Pennsylvania. Lucas pulled the key out of the ignition turned towards his friends. "You guys ready?"

"We've done this thousands of times Luke. What could be different?" Zay replied.

Lucas nodded. "Alright. Rules," he ordered.

"Don't interact," Riley groaned.

"Don't get comfortable," Zay added.

"And the most important one of all," Lucas led.

Maya sighed. "Don't show anyone your powers." Maya opened up the door and hopped out the truck. "I know. We've done this before, remember?"

Maya slammed the door shut and waited for the others to climb out the truck. If this were a movie, this would be the part where they would be the people who walk in slow motion. From left to right it was Zay, Riley, Maya, and finally Lucas. Each rocking their own style to make it seem as if they weren't close. Especially if an outsider were to just take a quick glance. Zay, with his usual plaid, and white tee underneath finished off with a pair of jeans and his sneakers of choice. Riley, in a floral dress with boots to finish. Maya, her black t-shirt perfectly conveying her emotions with jeans and pair of sneakers, topped with a gray beanie she found. Finally, Lucas. The native Texan wearing a green v-neck and black jeans with some shoes to match.

The students in the hallways barely gave them a second glance after they walked through the double doors. The quartet separating when it came time to get ready for the school day. Maya walked to her newly assigned locker and opened it quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. She placed her books in her ugly gray locker and closed it shut before she made her way to homeroom.

Maya walked inside the classroom with the boring white walls and rows of the same desk duplicated about thirty times and sighed. She handed the teacher her transcript and waited patiently as she flipped through it. "Okay everyone," she announced. "We have a new student. Maya Hart." She looked to Maya and said, "Please tell us about yourself."

Maya shook her head. "There's nothing to tell," she answered in a low tone.

The teacher looked at her and nodded stiffly. "Alright then. Maya please have a seat."

The teacher began to drone on about something completely uninteresting, and Maya slowly started to drown the sound of her voice out. Her mind wandered and wandered, not even caring about what was going on around her. She thought about school and how nice it must be to actually have the _need_ to know something. It made no sense for to even try in school. They were going to just up and move again before she could even blink.

Maya hated this. The moving, constantly having to hide. Why did she have to be born this way? _It's because you're one of those special kids in the world._ Her mother's voice was constantly reminding her of why she was this way, not knowing the real scientific reason. Though it was just enough to stop Maya's thoughts before she wandered to far.

Abruptly, a school bell ring brought Maya out of her thoughts. Quickly grabbing her things, she walked out of the classroom, not noticing the piercing blue eyes that followed her. Out in the bland hallway, Maya passed Riley and felt her give her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder as she passed by. Smiling softly to herself, she continued on to her next class, geometry.

* * *

Zay plopped down onto the bench outside at lunch and waited for his friends. "Hey guys," he greeted as they each walked up and sat down. Zay watched all the people pass by with food on their trays and instantly became hungry. He licked his lips and asked aloud, "Remind me again why we can't eat food served in public places?"

"Because," Riley pressed. "The food would make us sick, and you know what I mean when I say sick. Right Zay?"

Zay shuddered at the memory. "We couldn't use our powers." He quickly quieted and looked at the ground. "You know we all ate fast food that day right? We couldn't help them."

Maya shook her head and looked at Zay pointedly. "Can we please not talk about that day? The point being we only eat stuff from that special recipe book my mom left us."

Zay nodded, dropping the subject. He looked over at Riley's stack of books and scoffed."So how did the first couple of hours of school go for you Riley?"

Riley released a tired sigh and pointed towards her stack of books. "Have they ever heard of gradual progression? I swear they laid it all on me today." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at Maya. "What about you Maya?"

Maya didn't answer. She was too busy staring at this guy across the yard taking pictures of her. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a camera plastered to his face. "Check out camera dude. Twelve o'clock." She nodded towards him subtly and looked back at her friends.

Riley looked at him and quickly grew worried. "Do you think he's one of _them_?" She asked, putting emphasis on them.

Lucas shook his head. "No way. They couldn't have found us that quick. We covered our tracks in Lakeshore, remember?"

Zay nodded. "Luke's right. He's definitely not one of them. He looks too _human_ ," he sneered.

Maya laughed. "You say that like its a bad thing."

Zay shrugged and leaned forward. "Maybe it is. We can't have them being able to sit next to us and not know."

"Zay has a point," Riley added. They all stopped talking for a moment, just keeping to themselves for a while. Riley's eyes widened and she stood abruptly. Turning around for a moment she noticed camera guy wasn't there. "Where did the guy with the camera go?" she asked frantically. "He took pictures!" she exclaimed. She kept on turning back and forth, drawing attention to herself.

Lucas stood and grabbed her wrist, forcing her stop moving. "Riley chill. You're drawing attention to yourself. The last thing we need is a video of you freaking out online."

Zay's eyes widened as he realized what Riley was talking about. "Lucas he was _snapping_ pictures. Documentation that we were here."

Zay and Maya stood and looked to Lucas. "If he has pictures of us, then the next time we leave," Maya began.

Lucas sighed and looked around the lunch yard. "We're screwed."


	2. Slight Suspicion

Zay walked down the hallway of the school, without a care in the world. He just so happened to look to his left and noticed the same guy with the camera putting a flyer up on the wall. As soon as he saw him walk away, Zay walked up to the wall and yanked the flyer down. He looked at the green piece of paper in his hand and read it quickly.

 _Holden Photography Presents:_

 _High School Cliques Exposed_

 _All photographs taken by Joshua Matthews_

 _Can be found under the Showcase tab on the official website_

Zay folded the flyer and stuffed it in his pocket, leaving to find his friends. Zay found his friends in the front of the school during lunch and approached them quickly. "Guys," he said as he walked towards them. "Check out what I found."

Zay handed Lucas the folded flyer and watched him unfold it and read it. "I don't get it."

The wind blew Riley's shoulder length hair back as she snatched the flyer out of Lucas' hand. "I saw a bunch of these around the school," she said as she skimmed through it. "I just passed them."

Maya, who's hair was in a high ponytail nodded as she took the flyer. "Me too. They didn't seem important."

Zay scoffed. "Yeah well they became really important when I saw camera guy hanging one up." He took the flyer out of Maya's hands and looked at it again. "If it means anything I think this guy might have posted those pictures he took on this website. My guess being that its his showcase. Meaning that his name is Joshua Mathews."

Lucas was quiet for a moment. "Alright. I say we check out this website later." The bell rang out in the background. "Because it looks like we have to get back to class." He watched Zay fold the flyer and put it back in his pocket. "Let's go guys."

The quartet walked back in the school, not noticing the blue eyed photographer taking a picture of them from the parking lot.

* * *

The hot sun beat down on poor Riley as she ran the track during gym. Riley was panting and practically out of breath. The gym uniform itchy and unbearable in the blasting heat. Riley, lost in her fatigue jumped at the sound of the coach's whistle, which scared her right out of her skin. "Ladies go get some water!"

Riley, seeing this as an opportunity to catch a break collapsed on the track. Her chest rising up and down, little brown hairs sticking to her forehead from her sweat. Brown eyes pleading, she sat up and watched the long line for water. Riley whimpered out loud and groaned in agony. The burning sensation in her chest, making her want to cry. She never had to exercise at the other schools she attended, why was this one different?

Riley wished that it could rain. Oh how she wished that little tear drops could fall from the sky, putting her out of her misery. Then it dawned on her. She looked back to see everyone else still at the water fountains, including the coach. Grinning to herself, Riley stood and focused her mind. Channeling her powers deep inside of her, Riley looked up at the sky and held her hands out in front of her, palms up.

Looking back down at her hands, Riley watched the blue cloud float to the end of her finger tips. She placed her fingertips together so that each finger was touching its double on the other hand. The sensation built up inside her as it traveled from her fingers, to her hands, up her arms, and into her head. The same pigment of the blue cloud, turning her iris' the same cloudy dark, blue color. Angling her head back to the sky, Riley gasped as the sensation left her body.

Smiling, Riley called the coach over as she felt little rain drops begin to fall. "Coach!" she called out. "It started to rain!"

Riley happily pranced over to her teacher and told her all about the mysterious rain, not noticing the brown haired, blue eyed photographer that swore just a minute ago it was bright and sunny.

* * *

Maya walked out the front of the school and sat on the steps as she waited for her free period to be over. She sat quietly and observed everyone and jumped back a bit when a skateboard came crashing down next to her. Maya looked up behind her and narrowed her eyes at the stranger. The stranger, who had brown hair and an entrancing set of green eyes picked up his board and quickly apologized. "Sorry. Some jerks pushed me and my board fell."

Maya just stared straight ahead and watched some jocks toss a football around. "Not much of a talker huh?" Maya blatantly ignored him. "Well I'm Charlie since you asked. Just thought I'd let you know."

Maya stifled a laugh and continued to watch the football be tossed around. Suddenly, the football made its way past them and hit someone walking across the grass. The guy collapsed onto the ground in an awkward heap. Maya's eyes widened in alarm and watched as Charlie dashed to the person's side. "Farkle are you okay?" she heard him ask.

This Farkle character mumbled an incoherent response and sat up slowly. Charlie, upset picked up the football and threw it right back at the guys. It hit one of the jocks harshly and they all looked towards Charlie. Charlie quickly helped Farkle up and the pair started to run. Maya, quickly got up and followed them. She walked fast while following the jocks. Farkle and Charlie ran into a chain link fence and turned back around to face their tormentors. "Come on guys," Charlie coaxed. "We can work this out."

"No we can't," one of them argued as they all cracked their knuckles.

Maya stood near a wall and watched it all unfold in front of her. Believing it was the right thing to do, she focused her mind on an emotion. Anger is what she chose. She closed her eyes for a split second and opened them abruptly, her usually calm blue orbs became this fiery red. She focused all of her energy towards the pair backed up against the fence and grinned as she watched one of the jocks try to punch them, but stop short because of something protecting the two. "What the?" the same jock said, confused.

The bell rang in the background causing the jocks to back off. "Come on guys, we can't be late for another class or we get kicked off the team."

They all backed away, not noticing Maya. Maya released her hold and allowed her eyes to go back to normal. Farkle watched the jocks walk away and elbowed Charlie. "What was that?"

Charlie shrugged and noticed Maya by the wall. "I have no idea."

* * *

After school, the group of four met in the library of the school. "Let's check out this website," Lucas declared as he sat down in front of a computer. He typed in the website address and went to the showcase tab. A bunch of pictures showed up on the screen. They scrolled through and looked at every last one of them, not one picture had them in it. Lucas smiled. "This is great!"

Riley breathed out in relief and hugged Lucas from behind. "Not just great, amazing!"

Lucas stood and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go start the air conditioning in the car."

Riley jumped up. "I'll come with."

Riley and Lucas left Zay and Maya in the library by themselves for a moment. Maya looked at the computer screen and sat down in front it abruptly. "What are you doing?" Zay asked.

The sound of the mouse clicking filled the background as Maya spoke. "I feel like there's more." Maya searched the page and scrolled down to the bottom. Seeing exactly what she needed, she called Zay over. "Check this out Zay." She read the little caption at the bottom of the screen. "If you would like to see more of this artist's work please visit his website. It is linked below."

Maya looked at Zay and noticed the worry in his face. "Go to the website!" he exclaimed.

Maya jumped in surprise. "Alright! Jeez," she complained. She clicked on the link and looked at the new webpage that pulled up. Maya looked around and looked at this tab that read _New_ _Kids_. She clicked on it and was met with a swarm of pictures of them. "Oh my god," she breathed. "These had to have been taken over the past week."

Zay cursed under his breath. "We _have_ to get them down."

Maya nodded quickly. "I know but how?"

Zay shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to figure out."

* * *

Maya walked into school the following day and walked to her locker. She opened it up softly and placed some of her things inside. She closed it shut and jumped in surprise. To her right stood Josh. "Hi," Joshua Matthews greeted. "I'm Joshua Matthews, resident photographer of Holden High School."

Maya ignored him and walked around him to start walking to homeroom. Except Josh caught up to her and walked right by her side down the bland hallway. "I've noticed you and your friends," he began. Maya continued to walk on. "But first I noticed you," he breathed. Maya immediately tensed up as the words left his mouth. "I usually get a vibe about every student in this school. Like whether they are sporty or artsy, but there's something about you and your friends. I can't get any sense of who any of you are. Especially since you all don't talk."

Maya glared at him out of the corner of her eye and thought of the gallery of pictures that were on his website. What was he? Some kind of stalker? What about them could possibly interest him? All he's probably ever seen them do is sit and talk to each other, he hasn't even seen them eat. Maya walked into homeroom and sat down at a desk in the back. Josh sat down right next to her. Noticing that he was still there, Maya rolled her eyes and stared off into space.

"Here," Josh slipped a piece of paper on Maya's desk. "Its the address of this place that I usually shoot at. You and your friends should come and on the back is my number." Maya looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "If you guys get lost or anything." Maya looked down at the small slip of paper and reluctantly took it. She slipped it into her notebook and looked straight ahead again, but this time with a slight smile on her face.


	3. Meeting The Photographer

A cloud of dust arose from the ground as Zay's boots hit the dirt path. He slammed the truck door closed as he looked at the empty field a few feet in front of him. "Luke," he said cautiously. "Are you sure about this place?"

Lucas walked around towards Zay's side of the truck and shoved his keys in his pocket. "I'm always sure. Come on."

Lucas walked ahead and ventured out into the empty, grassy field. Zay followed him for what felt like forever until they made it to this clearing where the tall grass stopped and a large circle of dirt began. "This place is cool," Zay beamed. "Are we for real gonna practice here?"

Lucas grinned. "Yep, but I say we test this place out before we bring the girls here," he hinted.

Zay laughed. "Ah. What kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't make sure it was safe before they came?"

Lucas tipped a fake hat on his head. "Why it wouldn't be right. After you," Lucas finished courteously.

"My pleasure." Zay walked into the center of the clearing and shook his arms. He cracked his knuckles and focused. "Just think of what dad taught me," Zay muttered to himself.

The wind picked up around them as Zay looked around. "You can still do it Zay. Just focus," Lucas' encouraging words were now ingrained in his brain.

Zay stared at his finger tips and watched them turn into an icy blue. The icy blew slowly turned his hands blue. First his hands, then his legs, up his chest, and his entire head. His entire body was this icy blue color. "You're almost there Zay!" Zay clenched his fists together and his entire body crystallized. Zay took his right hand and watched the ice flow right out of his hand in a single white beam.

The crystals frosted the ground around them. From the aura that the power was giving him, Zay used both hands to create an ice like board beneath him. Stepping onto it, he used his hands to power himself off the ground and skated on the ice in the air. Flying around and around he took a deep breath and stepped off his board in mid air. As he dropped, he placed his hands down beside him and felt himself rise again as the ice powered him off the ground. Slowly, he landed back on the ground and looked around.

There was ice _everywhere_. Ice covering the clearing, the grass. It was crazy how much ice Zay had produced. Zay looked around and grinned sheepishly. "My bad man," he apologized.

Lucas laughed so hard that he was crying, that he doubled over in laughter. "Its okay," he breathed, tired from laughing. "I got it covered."

Zay stepped back and let Lucas do his thing. Lucas looked around at all the ice and held out his hand. Flames appeared from his hands as he barely grazed over the ice, melting it immediately. Careful not to start a fire, Lucas let the flames engulf his entire body. He looked at Zay and nodded. His face fiery, he asked Zay, "Cool me down if I get too hot?"

Zay nodded and and stepped back some more as Lucas sprung off the ground and into the sky. Watching his flames ignite the sky, Zay smiled and chuckled to himself.

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky. So bright that they created their own little spotlights on the ground. Riley sat outside looking up at the stars, allowing her imagination to run wild. In the midst of her running through the sunshine filled fields of her mind, she felt a presence next to her. Riley looked beside her to see Maya sitting down next to her. "Hey," Maya whispered.

"Hey," Riley replied.

Maya fiddled with a loose string on her shirt. "So I have to go somewhere," she began.

"And you need me to cover for you?" Riley concluded.

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Will you?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course," Riley laughed. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Maya leaned over and hugged Riley. "Just make sure you're careful. I don't think I could handle it if I lost you too."

Maya nodded over Riley's shoulder and pulled away. "I promise." Maya stood and adjusted her shorts. "I'll be back soon."

Maya trotted off down the road, pulling the slip of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number. "Hello?" Josh's voice entered Maya's ear softly.

"Its Maya," Maya whispered. "Can you pick me up? I don't exactly have a car."

Maya heard Josh shuffling in the background. "Uh yeah," he answered. "Is it just you or all your friends?"

"Just me," Maya answered. "Can you pick me up at the old barn in town?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

This barn was just about a good couple of miles from where Maya was. Running, she made it there just about a minute before Josh pulled up on the road. He rolled down the window and smiled. "Hop in."

Maya opened the passenger side door and sat down in the seat quietly. Maya looked around his car and it looked impeccable. There was not a spec of dirt anywhere, despite what she's heard about regular teenage boys- he was different. Josh looked over at her and smiled. "I'm glad you came." Maya didn't answer. "And we're back to you not talking. Its okay. I can deal, but I want to show you something. We have to drive there. Are you cool with that?"

"I guess so, but just make sure I talk to you about something later. Okay?" Maya answered.

Josh laughed and started to drive. "So you do talk," he pointed out.

Maya shrugged. "I only talk when I feel I have something that needs to be said," she explained.

"Well then maybe you should talk more often," Josh advised. "I'm pretty sure you have a lot of things that need to be said."

Maya nodded and just turned to look out the window. Waves of trees passed by in a quickly blur. Suddenly, they were at their destination. Maya got out of the car and looked around. It was school. "Why are we here?" she asked, irritated that he wasted her time.

"Because," he explained. "I wanted to show you this." He gestured towards the empty school. "Its amazing!"

Maya struggled deeply to see what he saw. "Elaborate," she ordered.

"Its so much different here without all the typical high school stereotypes. That's what I see when I look at you and your friends. You all seem so different personality wise. From what I've seen you all dress and act differently. Like your all sort of loners, but in your own ways. You guys broke the mold. The first group of people to ever come into Holden and not be obsessed about sports." Josh looked at Maya and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Its pretty cool."

Maya crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at him. There was something about this guy that she oddly _liked_. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was definitely there. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Maya drew her mind back to what she originally wanted to talk about. "Look," she began assertively. "I saw those pictures you have of me and my friends on your website."

Josh blushed. "Those? Yeah, I meant to tell you about them. I'm actually using them-"

"I don't care what you're using them for. You need to take them down. _Immediately_ ," Maya pressed. Josh didn't answer. "Just take them down. _Please_ ," she begged. "We just can't have our pictures out there like that."

Seeing this as an opportunity to figure out what was going on with them Josh decided to put up a fight. "Why?" Maya's eyes widened shock. "They're just pictures."

Maya quickly grew frustrated. "Because I said so!" she exclaimed. "You had no right to put them up in the first place!"

Josh scoffed and relented. "You're right." Maya grinned satisfied. "But I can still keep them up there." Maya's face fell. "Something tells me you and your friends won't fight to take them down because you're worried about all the attention you'll receive." Maya stared at the ground, finding her sneakers very interesting. "Which is why I'll take them down."

Maya looked up her blue eyes full of hope. "Really?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. I would hope that someone would do it for me."

Maya ran up next to Josh and gave him a small hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "You have no idea how much it really means to me."

* * *

Lucas walked through the halls of the house looking for his blonde friend. "Maya!" he called out. "Where'd you put the recipe book? We're starving!" Lucas walked into the bathroom and didn't see her. He walked into the room that she and Riley shared and still didn't see her. "Where is she?" he mumbled to himself. Riley walked past Lucas humming softly when he called out her name again. "Maya!"

Riley stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly. "Maya?" she asked. "You're looking for Maya?" Lucas nodded skeptically. "She's," Riley's eyes darted around frantically. "In our room," she finished. "Yeah she's in our room. Girl problems," she lied.

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together and backed away slowly. "Alright," he said, unconvinced.

Lucas turned and walked back the way he came, leaving Riley to release a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

That following morning, the quartet walked into school and went their separate ways as usual. Maya, walking her usual way to class had a visitor. "Hey Maya," Josh greeted as he walked by her side.

Maya looked at Josh out of the corner of her eye and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Walking with you to homeroom," he answered in an obvious tone.

Maya rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Did you delete those pictures?" She asked after a minute or two.

Josh nodded. "Yep. Every single last one of them gone.

"Good," Maya replied. She walked to her locker and opened it. "Now," she began. She took some books out and shut her locker abruptly. "Leave me alone."

Maya walked off, leaving Josh stunned for a moment. Breaking out of his trance, he ran a big to catch up to her. "What? I thought we were friends?"

Maya scoffed and adjusted her beanie. "Well you thought wrong. Besides, when did I say I wanted to be friends with you?"

Josh scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. "I don't know I just thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong. Now if you'll excuse me."

Maya walked into homeroom and sat down in a desk waiting impatiently for the day to be over. Just to see a dejected Josh walk in and sit down in front. Feeling guilty, she opened up a notebook and started to doodle. Minutes later, she put down her pencil as she tried to ignore the tinge of sadness in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Score and Scare

The wind blew Maya's hair back as she walked outside during her free period. She twiddled her thumbs and thought deeply as she walked around and around. On one of her walks around, she noticed Josh walking towards his car with some equipment in his hand. She ran up next to him and smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

Josh looked over at her and frowned. "I guess I'm the one who has to talk now, huh?" Maya joked.

Josh continued to walk on and stopped once he reached his car. "Okay so I can see your pissed at me."

"Pissed is an understatement," Josh muttered as he opened the car door.

"Ha!" Maya exclaimed. "You talked to me," Maya smiled.

Josh sighed and slammed the car door shut. "Are you one of those girls?" Josh asked. Maya instantly became confused as the question left his mouth. "One of those girls who thinks it's okay to toy with a guy in order to get what she wants?"

Maya shook her head instantly. "No!" She exclaimed. "I'm not one of those girls! Honestly," Maya began. "I'm just a girl who doesn't know how to talk to a guy that isn't one of her friends."

"And yet again you manage to tell me I'm not your friend," Josh voiced.

Josh turned around and began to walk away. Maya, who grew frustrated said angrily, "Why do you want to be my friend so bad? Huh? What in the world makes you want to be friends with me?"

Josh stopped in his tracks and just thought everything over in his mind. Turning around, he walked back to Maya and looked at the ground. "Because maybe the first step to getting a girl to like you is to try and be her friend," Josh admitted.

Maya was speechless. She just didn't know how to react. The only guys she's ever talked to were the ones she lived with. Suddenly, Charlie came up between them. "I need to talk to you," he looked at Maya. "It's important."

Maya looked between Charlie and Josh and winced inwardly as she walked off with Charlie, leaving a severely embarrassed Josh behind.

Charlie led Maya back towards where the chain link fence was located and there as Maya approached she saw that Farkle guy from the other day. "What the hell is this?" She asked.

"It was driving me crazy," Charlie began. "The other day when those football players were about to pummel us to the ground for what would have been the hundredth time, they didn't. Because something was holding them back, and then the only thing different about that day was- you."

Maya crossed her arms over her chest and grew nervous by the word. Charlie began to pace back and forth as he talked. "So then I asked Farkle and I told him what I saw." He turned towards Maya and looked her in the eyes. "I saw your eyes. They were red. This deep, dark, rich, red and yet it still shined brightly. Although now they're blue. A normal blue."

Farkle, who was silent this entire time stepped forward to talk. "Charlie came to me and told me what he saw. Of course he came to me, I'm the smartest kid in this school, who wouldn't? But what he had to say oddly intrigued me. So I did my research." He walked towards Maya and stood next to Charlie. "And I came across this article on these four families. Apparently they all developed this gene over time and they all had kids who were dominant in this gene, giving them powers. The identities of these families were never released, but I'm certain that you're one of those kids."

Maya still stood there quietly, not wanting to talk. "We're not going to say anything," Charlie added.

"I especially won't." Farkle said. "I am a man of science and I'm just one who doesn't like to share their findings. I like to hog all the power. After all I am going to rule the world one day."

Maya took a step back and closed her eyes trying to control her emotions. Charlie and Farkle took a step towards her and Maya's eyes snapped open. Her irises shining this rich purple. "Don't come any closer," she commanded.

Charlie waved his arm in front of him and noticed that there wasn't anything blocking him. He looked up at Maya who closed her eyes and disappeared completely. "Where'd you go?"

Maya appeared behind him and Farkle angrily. "What do you really want?"

They both turned around to face her and exchanged a nervous look. "We just want to talk."

Maya calmed down and Charlie noticed her eyes turn back to their natural blue. "Then talk."

* * *

During lunch, Zay ran up to his friends with a grin on his face. "The pictures are gone!" He exclaimed. "I checked the website and the pictures are gone! We're in the clear guys!"

All three stood excitedly, but of course Maya's was fake. "Really?" Riley asked, hopeful.

Zay nodded and looked to Lucas. "I think this calls for a celebration in the clearing," he grinned.

Lucas grinned and patted Zay on the back. "I guess we could skip this one day."

They all exchanged looks and grinned. Right before running off to their truck.

* * *

Riley and Maya followed Zay and Lucas down to the clearing. "Have you been here before?" Maya asked Riley.

Riley looked towards Maya and shook her head. "Nope. But it sounds cool."

The group made it to the clearing and stopped to observe their safe haven. "This place is amazing," Riley said in awe. Maya just nodded and walked further inside. "I think this place could use a little feel of home," Riley breathed.

Riley held her hands out in front of her, palms facing up. She watched as this white cloud appeared in the palms of her hands. It traveled to her fingertips as usual and then made its way throughout her entire body as the sensation kicked in. Her eyes were this snowy white and when she looked up in the sky, snow began to fall around them. "A little piece of home," she whispered.

Riley and Maya held hands and started to dance around in the snow, like they used to back home.

The guys just laughed and talked as they watched the girls dance around. Suddenly, there was a snap of twigs in the forest surrounding them. Riley and Maya stopped dancing and they all stood in the middle of the clearing. "What was that?" Maya asked, worried.

Lucas erupted into flames and stood back to back with everyone in the circle. Zay, on the other hand, crystallized immediately. Maya's eyes were this radiant orange, showing her determination. Riley stood there ready to change anything at a moments notice. "Fog Riley," Lucas ordered.

"On it," Riley answered. Riley's eyes turned to this stormy grey as she created a cloud of fog around them. No one could see in, and no one coulee see out.

"Maya," Lucas began. "Go check out what that was."

Maya nodded. "Got it."

Maya focused her mind and made herself invisible as she walked out of the fog. Maya, careful not to step on anything loud, made her way out towards the noise. She looked around and saw nothing, but as she turned around and walked back to the clearing, a man in a black suit appeared from behind a tree and watched her intently, without even knowing. "I can't see any of them because of the fog, but I can confirm that they are in fact here. Sir we will catch them soon enough," the man spoke into his wrist watch.

Meanwhile, Maya walked back into the fog and became visible again. "I didn't see anything," she said.

Lucas and Zay, who backed off in terms of their powers looked at each other and nodded. "Okay," Zay answered.

"We need to leave," Lucas advised.

They all made a move to leave, but stopped once Maya yelled out, "Wait!" They all turned to look at her. "I have this sick feeling."

"What kind of sick feeling?" Zay asked.

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling. Can we wait for a bit?"

"I guess so," Riley answered. "I can hold the fog up for a bit longer, but not much longer I'm getting pretty tired."

Lucas and Zay nodded and walked around inside the fog, waiting just in case something happened.

* * *

The quartet arrived home quietly, still on edge from the events from that evening. Each of them quiet and to themselves, not really wanting to talk. Maya, fed up with the silence got up and walked out the house. "I'm gonna go get some air," she breathed.

"Be careful," Riley warned.

"Use your powers to stay low," Lucas advised. "Don't be too long. I'm still on edge after today."

Zay nodded and agreed with Lucas. "Yeah. Call us if anything happens. I don't think I could handle losing anyone else," Zay admitted.

Maya nodded stiffly and walked out the door. She walked all the way to the old barn and just walked around. Maya looked around as she let her thoughts consume her. Her mind was clouded with the same thoughts over and over, just in new forms. The thing she couldn't get her mind off of was, Josh. Maybe this was why they didn't interract with people. They could get attached and maybe just maybe feel something other than what they felt with each other. It was all foreign to Maya. She always felt weird around him. Especially when he tried to talk to her, and then felt horrible when she upset him.

Shaking her head, she sat down on a rock and twiddled her thumbs. Taking her phone and dialing his number, Maya waited for it to ring. Suddenly, she heard a cell phone ring behind her. Maya stood up and turned her head around quickly. "Come out," she ordered.

Josh came out from behind the barn and looked at Maya. "I didn't even know you were here," Josh admitted. "I was just taking pictures. You just so happened to be here when I was walking back to my car."

Josh walked past her and towards the car, that Maya didn't even notice was there. "Oh," Maya whispered. "I'm glad that you're here," she added. "I wanted to talk to you."

Josh opened his car door and put his camera in. "Well you were and then you ditched me to talk to Charlie." Josh closed his car door and looked at Maya. "You know I try and believe that you're not on of those girls, but you're making it kind of hard to believe."

"I'm not!" Maya protested.

Josh snorted and held back a laugh. "Uh huh," he said unconvinced.

It was like this fire had ignited inside of Maya. Josh brought it out, he made her this way. Maya scoffed and opened the passenger side door to his car and sat down. "Get in," she ordered. "You said you liked me, didn't you? We're going on a date."

Josh, who was still standing outside of his car, speechless.

He just scored a date with Maya.


	5. No Choice

The stars in the sky twinkled brightly as Maya looked up at the night sky. "So you have a chance to go on a date with me and you decide to take me to this empty field?" Maya asked as she walked around.

Josh laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "Is that lame?"

Maya shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." She turned towards Josh and smiled. "Considering the fact that I barely know what lame is."

Josh tilted his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Maya released a quick breath and slapped her arms down at her sides. "I mean I barely know anything. I live a pretty sheltered life."

Josh stepped closer to her. "And why is that? Is the world to dangerous?"

Maya took a step towards him as well. They were about arms length away. "Not exactly," she answered vaguely.

"Elaborate please," Josh requested as he took another small step forward.

Maya bit her lip and thought carefully. She took a step towards him and spoke quietly. "Let's just say the world can't handle me. I'm too big of a liability."

They were now close enough that they could feel the others breath upon their face. Josh scrunched his eyebrows together and looked into her blue eyes. "I honestly doubt that you're a liability." He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed one of Maya's small hands with one of his own. "Cause I think the world would regret missing out on you."

Maya blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "If only the rest of the world was like you," she whispered. She looked up at him and smiled at the boyish grin that was now plastered in his face. "So tell me about you."

Josh continued to hold her hand as they started to walk around. "Well, I was born here and I just so happen to still to live here, but once I graduate this year, I want to go to New York. The big city lights and people just draw me there. Most of the time I wish I was born there, but sometimes the quiet of Holden, Pennsylvania is nice. Makes me feel as if I'm better than the town. Boosts my self esteem," he explained.

Maya smiled at him and continued to walk around. "I think its great that you dream big. Makes you feel like you have something to live for," she whispered.

Josh analyzed her words and frowned. "Why are you talking like that?" he asked.

Maya looked up at him innocently and shrugged. "Like what?"

Josh stopped walking and stared at her. "Like you have nothing to live for," he pressed.

Maya shrugged. "Its because I don't." Josh just shook his head and frowned. Maya scoffed and yanked her hand out of his. "Can you stop judging me? You don't know anything about me okay? Some of us didn't have the privilege of growing up in a stable home. Some of us just have to remember that today could be our last day. So there is no point in me _pretending_ as if I can go do things like you. Okay? Can you just take me back to the old barn? Please," she begged.

Maya turned and started to walk towards his car angrily leaving behind a poor, confused teenage boy.

The car ride back to the barn was silent. Maya looked at her phone and noticed that she was gone for three hours. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. She noticed the barn in the distance and looked at Josh. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to shut you out or anything, its just that my life is pretty complicated."

Josh nodded and put the car in park as Maya took her seat belt off. "Its fine. I guess I'll see you at school," he said softly.

Maya's eyes softened. She reached out and held his hand. "I'm really sorry." Josh just straight ahead. Annoyed, Maya leaned over and turned his head towards her and pressed her lips against his. Pulling away about ten seconds later, she looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to know it felt like," she whispered.

Josh stared at her lips. They were just on his. Her lips touched his. This was crazy to him. Kissing her again, he smiled. "Don't worry," he whispered into her lips. "It won't be the last time."

* * *

Riley and Maya walked into the room that was hidden by the panel in their closet and looked around at the things they had set up. All the emergency things they needed in case one of them was caught, all the supplies needed in case they were cornered, and then there was the shrine in its own perfect little corner. There were pictures of their parents, and the things that reminded the four teens of them. From a briefcase, to a red pen. They took what they could salvage and brought it with them. Maya felt a tear fall down her cheek. Wiping it away, she shook her head and turned towards Riley. "Is this really our lives?" she asked Riley. "I mean do we seriously live like this? Bouncing from place to place. I mean one day we are _going_ to run out of places to hide. So what do we do then Riley? Hand ourselves over like a prize?"

"I don't know," Riley whispered. "I think we're all tired, but this is the only thing we know. We don't know _anything_ about actually living. Its not like we can just _stop_ hiding Maya. I don't think its that easy."

"Whatever," she muttered. "I was just wondering. Its not like things are actually going to change."

Riley sighed and looked over at her best friend. "Are you okay Maya? You've never really talked about these kind of things before."

Maya shook her head. "No," she whispered. She looked at Riley and decided it was time. "Riles," Riley walked towards Maya. "I have to tell you something."

The words starting flowing out of her mouth in this confession filled river. Maya told Riley everything. From that first day of school, to that date she had with Josh just minutes before they came down there. Riley just nodded, trying to soak in the information as it came. At some points Riley had to stop her, just to make sure she was hearing everything correctly. "Wait," Riley said at one point. "So you broke _all_ _three_ of our rules?" Maya nodded. "I won't tell anyone," Riley promised. "But you have to promise me that you won't let this get out of hand. Tomorrow I want to meet these Charlie and Farkle people. I think we should show them what exactly could happen to them if they decide to cross you." Maya smirked. "Just to be on the safe side."

* * *

The next time they were at school, during Maya's free period, Riley made an excuse to get out of her class. Meeting Maya at the front of the school, Riley found the two people Maya told her about. "So what are we going to do exactly?" Riley asked.

Maya frowned and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about? This was _your_ idea!"

"I know!" Riley exclaimed. "I just don't know how to approach a person who isn't you or the boys. You do realize that _none_ of us have any actual social skills, right?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. Well I still don't know how to initiate a conversation with people either. So I just say we go up there and pull them aside and attempt to talk. Okay?" Maya patted Riley's back. "Alright lets go."

The two best friends each grabbed one of them and dragged them back towards the chain link fence from the other day. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked, green eyes full of fear and curiosity.

"Relax Charlie," Maya began. "We just want to talk." She pointed towards Riley. "This is Riley." She turned towards Riley. "The one with the green eyes is Charlie and the skinny nerdy one is Farkle."

"Hi," Riley greeted, nervously. She looked at Maya who nodded. "We just want to make sure that you really won't tell anyone. You've only seen the surface of our powers."

"Wait," Charlie interrupted. "You have powers too?"

Riley sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but back to what I was saying. You've only seen the basics. There are still parts of our powers that we don't even know about yet."

Riley began to struggle, but Maya came to her rescue. "What she's trying to say is that we don't want to find out through trying to keep you guys quiet. So, can you guys just respect that we _need_ you to keep quiet?"

They both nodded timidly, but Farkle spoke up. "Why wait to figure out what else you can do? Why not actually try?"

Riley and Maya shared a look. "What are you suggesting?" Maya asked.

"Well its pretty awesome that you two have powers," Charlie began.

"Exactly. So why not figure out what the both of you can do with out help?" Farkle proposed. "Look, I'm really smart. Smarter than everyone in this town. Maybe I can really help you guys tap into your full potential."

"No DNA tests?" Riley asked.

"Nope."

"What about cameras? There better be no cameras," Maya warned.

"Not one," Farkle answered. "So I take it that we have a deal?"

Riley and Maya looked at each other and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal," Maya announced.

* * *

Riley and Maya sat quietly during lunch. Thinking about the deal they made. "What's up with you guys?" Zay asked. "You look like your guilty."

Lucas watched them carefully. Waiting for them to respond. "We're not guilty, just pondering."

"Pondering?" Lucas asked pointedly. "No offense Maya, but that's probably the biggest word I've ever seen you use."

Maya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever hot head."

A chorus of shrill screams were heard from across the court yard as a bunch of people fled from the steps near the school. The quartet darted their heads in that direction and saw a man in a black suit terrorizing the students. "Where are they?" He boomed. Voice as loud as a megaphone.

"Parker," Lucas hissed. He turned back towards his friends with a torn look on his face. "We can't let him just hurt those people."

"But what about-" Zay began.

"We'll blow our cover," Riley analyzed.

"But we need to do it? Don't we?" Maya inferred.

"Well about the rules?" Riley asked.

"Our parents taught us to follow them," Zay pressed.

"But they taught us to never let them get in the way of people we put in danger," Maya added. She looked at Lucas. "It's your call."

Knowing what needed to be done, Lucas sighed and stood. "I think we all know what we're about to do."

"And we can't go back, can we?" Maya asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Nope."

The others stood and quickly made their way through the crowd of people. The tall man with the deep, loud voice pushing and shoving students out of his way. The oddly brave quartet pushed their way through the crowd to see him. "We're right here!" Lucas called out.

The tall man, known as Parker looked at the four and grinned. "So this is where you've guys been hiding out? You know we always catch up with you."

"Just leave everyone else alone," Riley ordered. "They don't even know."

"Well what if I don't want to leave them alone? Maybe this is real fun for me."

Parker turned towards a small mob of students and picked one out of the bunch. "Don't," Maya warned her eyes flashing red.

"Make me," he hissed. He lifted up the student and almost hurled them across the yard, that is until a small ball of fire hit him.

Everyone's eyes turned to Lucas who was now engulfed in flames. Next was Zay who crystallized himself not a moment after the fireball was thrown. Riley stood there with her hands ready to change anything at a moments notice. Finally, Maya who's eyes were oddly changing color frantically trying to find the right emotion that would help her the most. "Go Maya," Lucas ordered.

Maya focused her energy in that moment towards the student. One she channeled a Forcefield around in order to protect. Maya nodded towards Riley, who took this as her cue. The electricity between her fingers was unreal. Channeling the lightning bolts to the palms of her hands, Riley zapped Parker in his abdomen, causing him to lose his grip on the student. Maya released her hold on the student and quickly ran over to her side. "Go inside," she ordered. "Try and get everyone inside."

Maya quickly ran throughout the crowd, yelling at everyone to leave, but no one would move they seemed to entranced. Maya ran back to her friends who had their eyes on Parker. "No ones leaving. I don't want anyone to get hurt," she breathed.

"There's nothing we can do about that," Zay said. "We just have to try our best to make sure no one gets hurt."

Parker, still stinging from his burns looked at the four teens. "You guys burned me pretty bad. Looks like I should leave."

Zay frowned and held out his hands in front of him as he blasted ice towards the man, just barely grazing him. Not enough to do any real damage. Parker rolled his eyes and looked at his beeping watch. "Looks like I have to go," he laughed. "But don't you kids worry, I'll be back real soon."

He left in a quick second, leaving the four unique teens in the center of attention. The kind they were always trying to avoid.


	6. Protect

There they stood, in the center of everyone, like some freak show. Everyone stared at them wide eyed and in pure shock at the events they just witnessed. Too afraid to move, the group of four just stood there. They each stared at all the petrified faces in front of them, not knowing what to do. They were never prepared for this. All they knew was how to hide and this wasn't exactly hiding. "What do we do?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea," Lucas breathed. Their supposed leader, didn't know what to do either. So he just stood there and looked around aimlessly. "Zay?" he asked, his tone full of hope.

"I'm never the one with the ideas remember?" Zay answered. "Maya?" he asked.

The question came full circle to Maya. Racking her brain for the answer, it popped into her head. "Everyone hold hands," she whispered.

Riley and Maya quickly held hands, waiting for Zay and Lucas to do so. Lucas and Zay grimaced before barely touching each other's hands. Riley held Zay's and nodded towards Maya. Maya closed her eyes and focused every fiber in her being to complete the task she was hoping. The fear and anxiety she felt made her eyes turn this dark green. Focusing her mind, she made her self turn invisible, then Riley, then Zay, and finally Lucas.

Everyone was now in awe. They were just there a second ago. Moving forward to see if they were still there, Maya dragged her friends behind her as the crowd opened up in an effort to check out where the quartet once was. Not even bothering to take the truck, they just ran. All the way back home.

* * *

They all ran inside frantically, looking to see if Parker had been there. So far, everything looked in tact, down to the clothes that were thrown on the floor. "It doesn't look like Parker was here," Lucas observed. The four stood in the middle of Riley and Maya's room quietly.

"I'm guessing this means pack?" Zay guessed.

Lucas nodded and patted his back. "Yeah, it does buddy."

Everyone except for Maya made the move to start packing. Lucas, noticing that she hadn't moved, turned around to speak to her. "Maya?" he questioned. "Come on we have to get going."

Maya stood there with her arms crossed and shook her head. "No," she breathed.

Lucas raised his eyebrow as everyone else stopped to look at them. "No?" he asked.

Maya nodded. "That's right. I'm done."

"Done with what?" Lucas asked crossly.

Maya gestured around the room. "This! Moving constantly to avoid something that we barely understand! I'm _tired_ Lucas." Maya turned towards Riley and Zay. "Aren't you guys tired?" She turned back to Lucas, her hair whipping around with her. "Because I am and I'm done." Maya raised her hands in surrender and backed out of the room. "Done," she finished pointedly.

* * *

The school was a buzz. Teens were gossiping left and right about yesterday's events. The entire morning, everyone was waiting for the group of four to enter school, just waiting to see them brought a certain curiosity to the day. Kids were even watching a video of them from yesterday, which someone published on their blog. "Who are these mysterious kids? Do they even actually go to our school? Point being, we certainly hope to see them again. This is Missy Bradford repot in on the Outsiders."

Charlie tapped out of the video and sighed. "Farkle this is crazy." Farkle nodded and the two walked down the hall.

"I guess Maya and Riley weren't kidding about us keeping them a secret. I can't believe someone is after them," Farkle breathed.

"What I can't believe is that they were all so selfless," Charlie added astonished. "They knew what would happen if they did do anything, yet they still came and helped people."

"You sound like you're on to something," Farkle observed.

Charlie grinned. "Maybe. You want to hear?" He asked eagerly.

Farkle sighed. "Do I even want to?"

Charlie nodded excitedly. "Yes!" Farkle rolled his eyes and looked at him to continue. "What if we help them? Like how we were going to do with Riley and Maya?"

Farkle shook his head as he evaluated Charlie's absurd idea. "But that was before the events of yesterday. I honestly doubt that they'd even consider doing that."

Charlie's shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor with pity. "Whatever. I just thought it would be cool." He looked at Farkle. "What sucks is that you're right."

* * *

It sounded like a stampede of elephants as the quartet ran on the pavement. Sweat glistening on their foreheads, since they did abandon their truck back at the school. Zay, who was panting and out of breath, slowly stopped running and leaned over since he was so tired. "Someone really should go get our truck."

The rest stopped running and looked at Zay. "We can't," Lucas answered. "We need a new one. Parker's obviously seen us in our truck."

"Well then where are we supposed to get another one?" Zay asked, irritated.

"Don't worry about it," Lucas advised. "I'll take care of everything. Like I usually do."

Lucas started running again, leaving Zay, Riley, and Maya behind. Zay stood up slowly and looked over at Maya. "You know you're not the only one completely over this anymore, right?"

* * *

Pounding up the pavement to the house, Lucas bust open the door in a haste. He immediately started running around the house, checking for any sign that Parker might have been there. Riley, Maya, and Zay followed behind and watched him practically tear the place apart. "Lucas!" Riley called. He didn't listen. Riley moved behind him and touched his shoulder. "Lucas," she said again, this time softer.

Lucas turned around abruptly, a fire igniting on his shoulder, burning Riley's hand. Riley retracted her hand immediately, crying out in pain. "Riley!" Maya cried. She held her hand with her palm facing up. Maya looked to Zay and watched him ice Riley's hand.

Lucas calmed down and looked on with sad eyes and an apologetic face. "Riley-" he began.

Riley shook her head. "No, it's okay. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad like that," Lucas explained.

Zay, who was still icing Riley's hand looked over at Lucas. "Maybe we should all just take a minute to cool off, gather our thoughts."

Lucas shook his head and began to bustle around the house. "I can't. We need to get moving. We can't stay here for another day."

Riley looked up at Lucas and then back down to her burned hand. "Yes we can. Just take a breather," she advised.

Lucas nodded reluctantly and slowly backed out the house and towards the outside steps. Stepping outside, he noticed a car parked outside the house. Lucas narrowed his eyes and noticed Josh get out the car. "Is Maya here?" He asked as he walked towards the house.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you need Maya for?"

Josh's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Are you like her boyfriend or something?" He walked closer. "I'm Joshua Matthews, but everyone calls me Josh."

Lucas just stared at him as he walked closer. "I'm not her boyfriend." He looked Josh up and down. "How do you know Maya?"

Josh stood on the steps and looked at Lucas. "We're dating," he answered warily.

Lucas' eyebrows raised. "Dating? That's interesting."

Josh nodded. "Yeah. So can I talk to Maya? It's kind of important."

Lucas didn't even answer. He just turned around to walk into the house. He made his way back to the kitchen and noticed everyone was in the same place. Riley sitting down with her hand being iced by Zay and Maya who was hovering over Riley's shoulder. Maya looked up and noticed Lucas. "You feel better?"

Lucas nodded stiffly. "You could say that, but you're dating someone?" He pointed out. Maya's mouth opened slightly as her eyes widened. "Yeah. I found out just a few seconds ago. Apparently he knows where we live, and turns out he's Joshua Matthews- the photographer."

Lucas looked at Zay, who's face was full of shock. Then he looked to Riley who showed no sign of shock at all. Lucas scoffed and shook his head. "You knew," he concluded. "Riley please tell me I'm wrong."

Riley stood cautiously and looked up at Lucas nervously. "Just listen," she began.

"To what?" Lucas questioned. "That you knew Maya was not only putting herself in danger but us as well? Please explain because you better have a hell of an explanation."

"Stop!" Maya exclaimed. "Just stop Lucas! Okay I messed up. Just let it go."

"I can't," Lucas admitted. "Not when it's my job to protect you guys." He stared at them intently. "We can't afford losing each other. That just might kill us."

Maya shook her head and walked past Lucas. "You can't always protect us,"

Pushing him slightly on her way out, Maya walked outside to see Josh standing on the steps. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Josh shrugged. "I really don't know." Maya scoffed. "I guess I'm just confused. I just want to understand exactly who I kissed the other night. Because it seems like you're a whole different person."

Maya took a step forward. Josh took a step back. "There's nothing to say." Maya looked to the ugly concrete beneath her and shrugged. "Unless you'd believe that it was all special effects," she joked.

Josh wasn't laughing. His demeanor changing in a split second. "This isn't funny." He looked around and frowned. "You know I drove the entire road trying to figure out where you lived. Because you left your phone at school and you weren't at the barn, so I just started driving from the barn. Eventually I came here and saw that guy in front." Maya just stared at him silently. "So you're not going to explain anything? Not one detail?" Maya shook her head no and sighed, putting her hands in her pocket. "Wow. Then I guess the whole mystery part of you is just going to remain a mystery to me, right?" Maya stared at him blue eyes screaming for him to just let this storm pass and wait for the sun. "You know what? Whatever Maya. You are one of those girls. You still played the mind games and managed to fool me. Despite what happened between us, I can't deny that I really like you but I don't even know who you are. So whatever this is," he gestured between them. "It's finished."

Josh turned away and walked towards his car. Maya, who just let her face remain emotionless was dying on the inside. "You're right!" She called out. Josh stood at his car door and listened to her speak. "I didn't really like you. You were just some experiment. I never planned on actually being honest with you."

At the sound of Josh's car door slamming, turning on her heel, she walked back inside and looked at Lucas, who obviously heard the ordeal by the stern look on his face, and softly said, "You're not the only one with people to protect."


	7. We Fight

Riley suggested they waited, so they did. They waited a full day. Packing and covering their tracks the best that they could in such a short time. In the girls' room Riley touched the sensitive flesh on her hand and winced from the pain. "Don't touch it," Maya advised. "It'll just get worse."

Rile nodded and placed a bandage on her hand. To prevent her from touching it again. Looking over at her best friend she frowned. Maya looked so sad, depressed even. It was like everything changed in this town. Holden, it had this effect on her. On all of them even. It seemed to change their whole situation. Yet, here they were trying to pretend everything was like how it was last. "Maya," she whispered. Maya looked up at her. "We can't do this. Not again. I don't know what to do, but I feel like you do."

Maya held a jacket in her hands and shrugged. "Riles can I tell you a secret?" Riley nodded and walked over to Maya. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I may never know what to do. I can only follow. That's why Lucas runs this whole thing. Not me."

Maya turned and started to walk away. "Well then maybe its time for new leadership," Riley proposed. "We talked to those two guys remember? Charlie and Farkle. Maybe we can talk to them again, or at least you can." Riley sighed and looked down at her hand and held it out towards Maya. "I just don't think I want another burn like this."

Staring at her hand, Maya sighed and then looked up at Riley. "Maybe."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he peered over Farkle's shoulder.

Not even looking up, Farkle answered. "Examining my data."

Charlie looked over his shoulder again and frowned. In Farkle's hand was his smart phone and on it was the video some kid took of the quartet a mere two days before. "So watching that video over and over is 'examining your data?'"

Farkle released an annoyed sigh and turned towards Charlie. "Yes Charles. This is examining my data. I'm trying to see if there is something here that could help us find them again."

This peaked Charlie's interest. "Really? I thought we were just going to leave it alone."

Farkle shook his head. "We were, but I think we can really help them. Like you were saying yesterday. This for one could be an amazing breakthrough in science, plus-"

"This would be downright amazing!" Charlie exclaimed. "We have to start looking for them! The library, the store, the market, and even the movies! It might not be that good of a place to start looking but we can!"

Charlie was talking a million miles a minute. Not even stopping to breathe. Just going and going as if there was no tomorrow. "Charlie!" Farkle interrupted. Charlie's mouth snapped close like an oyster. "Two things." Farkle held up one finger. "First, breathe." Farkle held up two fingers. "And second, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can just start looking during free period. We can go off campus and start looking down the roads or something."

Charlie nodded along with his words and looked over at the clock. "Alright." He clapped his hands together and grinned. "We start in t minus ten minutes. I'll go find my car keys."

Free period came quickly and Farke and Charlie found themselves driving up and down the desolate roads of Holden aimlessly. "Are you sure we're looking in the right places Farkle?" Charlie asked after about ten minutes.

Farkle sighed. "No. The only indication I have of where they went was the direction that gap in the crowd formed. It had to have been them." Farkle scoffed and pulled up the video again. "I knew this was a long shot."

The pair drove around for a while more, looking wherever they thought appropriate. Looking at the time, Charlie sighed. "We have to head back to the school. Free period is almost over."

Charlie turned the car around on the road and started driving back towards the school. Keeping his eyes glued to the road, Charlie drove as fast as he could back to the school. "Will you slow down Charlie?" Farkle asked. "You're going to kill us at the speed your going."

"You're not gonna have to worry about that," Charlie answered as he took his hands off the wheel. Worry graced all of his features as he proceeded to take his foot off the gas.

Farkle looked up from his phone and over towards Charlie. "What are you talking about? Is the tank empty?"

Charlie shook his head as he looked at the very full meter. "Nope."

"Then what is it?" Farkle asked, irritated.

Charlie pointed straight ahead. Farkle turned his head and looked out at what was supposed to be an empty road. Instead, it was Maya. "Looks like we're not going back to school," Charlie breathed.

Maya, who's eyes were flashing orange, walked over towards Charlie's side of the car. Tapping on the window lightly, he rolled it down. "You know you guys weren't going to find anything right? I mean I can turn invisible. You were really just wandering around aimlessly." Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Maya. "Anyways, we're still on for our deal right?" Charlie nodded timidly. "Good."

Maya climbed into the back of his car and relaxed as her eyes turned back to their natural hue. "You guys don't care about missing the rest of school, do you?" This time Farkle opened his mouth, but was cut off by Maya. "Of course not. Now I stopped focusing on your car so you can drive. Just make a u-turn and I'll direct you from there."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Maya is?" Lucas asked as he walked around the house. Both Riley and Zay shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. "You guys sure? Because I could have sworn she said she was gonna be with Riley."

Riley looked up at Lucas and shook her head. "Nope. I'm positive she's not with me. Did you try the panel?"

Lucas nodded and turned around. As he turned around Maya walked in to the room. "You looking for me?"

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I was," he emphasized. "Where were you?"

It was Maya's turn to frown. "Doesn't matter," she replied warily. "What matters is that I'm here. What did you need me for?"

Lucas, quietly deciding to forget this battle, just shrugged. "No reason. Just making sure everyone was here. Gotta make sure everyone is safe."

The two stared at each other questionably. Lucas being the first to break away, leaving Maya, Riley, and Zay in the room. "Riley," Maya called out. "I need to talk to you. In private," she expressed.

Riley and Maya started to walk out of the room when Zay stood abruptly. "Oh so we're keeping secrets now? That's cool. It's not like Zay wants to know."

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Chill Zay. It's nothing."

Zay crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't seem like nothing." Riley and Maya shared a look. "Like that," Zay pointed out. "That's not nothing. What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

Maya took a quick step forward. "Keep your voice down," she hissed. "Look what will it take to keep you quiet?"

Zay took a step forward as well. Now he and Maya were a mere breath away. "The truth."

* * *

Lucas walked into the room behind the panel quietly. Right when he walked in he was face to face with his three closest friends. "Lucas," Riley began.

"Riley," Lucas replied in the same cautious tone. He looked over at Zay and Maya, who were staring at him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"You agree that we're all like a family right?" Riley asked timidly.

Lucas nodded slowly. "Yeah. We've known each other forever. Wouldn't really know what to do without you guys."

"So you do believe that we all would do anything to protect each other, right?" Zay continued.

"Okay what are you guys up to? Your kind of ticking me off with all this suspense crap," Lucas said irritably.

The three faced Lucas nervously. "We think," Riley started.

"That its time," Zay continued.

"For a new plan," Maya finished. "When it comes to moving or as you like to say relocating."

Lucas frowned and crossed his arms. "What about it?"

"How about we not relocate? And actually face Parker and his team."

"No," Lucas blantantly answered. "You know what we do. It's what we were taught. So we don't change that. Got it? Good."

Lucas turned around and started to walk away. Maya frowned and step forward. "So that's it? You're not going to even think about what we said!"

Lucas stopped walking and turned to face Maya. "Why do I get the feeling that this was your idea?"

"Because it was!" Maya exclaimed. "It was my idea but we're all tired Lucas. Do you even know the number?"

"What number Maya?" Lucas asked.

"The number!" She exclaimed. "The number of times we've left a place just because things get too tough." Maya sighed and shook her head. "Thirty-seven times. You know what sooner or later we are going to run out of places in the United States to go and I honestly doubt that any of us know how to sneak out of the country."

"No."

"Oh my god are you dense or something? You won't even hear us out! Just listen for a second." Maya licked her lips and continued. "Look I talked to these guys at Holden and they might be able to help us," she looked at Riley. "Advance our powers."

"Wait. You told someone about us? They could very well be the reason why Parker found us!" Lucas yelled.

"They didn't say anything!" Maya argued back.

"And how do you know that?" Lucas asked.

"Because! I trust them!" Maya yelled. "Sometimes when you don't have options you do what you can! And I did what I had to."

"Why?" Lucas asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about us!" Maya shouted. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "And maybe a little bit for me," she admitted. Lucas scoffed and walked towards the other end of the room. "Look, I found someone that I really like. Someone that gets me like you guys don't. And I felt these feelings that I've never felt before. I don't want to leave that behind."

"That's why we have those rules Maya. So that things like that don't happen," Lucas pointed out.

"Well don't you think we were given these powers for a reason! Maybe we can actually do something with them instead of running and hiding like cowards."

Coward. Lucas Friar wasn't a coward. No one should be called a coward. Especially his friends. "Does anyone else feel that way?"

"We're tired Luke," Zay admitted. "We just don't think we can do this anymore."

"He's right," Riley agreed. "We can't do this again. I don't think this is what our parents would have wanted this for us."

Lucas sucked his teeth and looked back at Maya. "Fine. What's your call Maya?"

Maya took a deep breath and nodded along with her words.

"We fight."


	8. Observations

The rustle of leaves beneath his feet entered his ears as Zay followed Maya's directions. She had him going every which way. On the road, over water, and now in the woods. Finally, reaching the spot that Maya intended, Zay sighed and waited for Maya to text him what to do next. After a few minutes, he watched as what was supposed to be nothing in front of him, slowly appear to become a car. He looked inside the car to see Farkle and Charlie watching him intently.

Weirded out by their staring, Zay just opened the car door and dragged Farkle out by his arm. "Ow!" Farkle cried out in pain.

"Sorry," Zay apologized as he let go. He peeked into the car again and gestured towards Charlie. "Come on pretty boy. Let's get out the car and get moving."

* * *

Maya paced around anxiously as she waited for Zay to get back to the house. "How long does it take to get two nerds in the woods?" She asked aloud. "I'm positive it doesn't take this long!"

"Maya," Riley interrupted.

"I mean seriously! This can't take that long!"

"Maya."

"I just need them here and back as soon as possible! Is that too much to ask?"

"Maya!" Riley screamed, finally drawing her attention.

Maya stopped pacing and turned towards her best friend. "What?"

Riley pointed towards door that Lucas was currently opening. "They're here."

Maya's whipped around towards the door and breathed out in relief. "Finally!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Charlie and Farkle and pushed them towards the middle of the room. "Okay," she began. "I filled everyone else in on our deal. So, do you think we can start? Like now."

"Uh," Charlie began. He looked over at Farkle. "Farkle?"

The genius shrugged. "Now?" Maya nodded. "I guess we can. I just need all my equipment. It's at my lab."

Lucas raise his eyebrows. "Your lab? What are you rich?"

Farkle shook his head. "We don't like the term rich. We like the term wealthy."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes he's rich." The quartet shared a nervous look. "Is that a problem?"

"Not that he's rich," Riley answered. "Just that he has a lab."

"Well what's the problem?" Farkle asked. "I'm sure we can solve it."

"Does your lab have cameras?" Maya asked. "Because we can't be anywhere else with camera feed."

Zay nodded. "Yeah that's like asking for Parker and his team to come and get us."

Farkle laughed. "That's easy. I can just ask my security team to turn off the cameras. No problem."

Maya smiled. "Good. So let's get going."

* * *

This place was a fortress. A high tech palace made out of stainless steel and dry wall. "Cut off the feed," Farkle ordered into his phone. He patiently awaited a reply and received one moments later. "Great. You can leave for the day."

Farkle looked up from his phone and smiled. "We have the place to ourselves now. Follow me."

Farkle's footsteps made a small hollow sound on the floor as he walked. The group followed him slowly as they took in their new surroundings. "Wow," Zay breathed.

Charlie snickered and elbowed Zay softly. "That's what I thought my first time here too."

Contrary to what you might see every where else, the room Farkle led them to was very simple. A desk, two chairs, and a plain wall that seemed very interesting to Lucas. Farkle noticed Lucas' gaze and smiled. "I see you found my wall."

Lucas, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, grinned. "I know a secret wall when I see one."

"Well you'll learn what's behind it one day, just not today." Farkle clapped his hands together and sat down behind his desk. "Now," he began. "The first thing I need you guys to do is show me your powers. Charlie and I will be doing simple observations at first, but will go further with our studies later on."

"Who wants to go first?" Charlie asked, while trying to hold in his excitement.

The group of four exchanged a look and counted aloud. "One, two," they began. "Three."

Maya, Lucas, and Zay stepped back while Riley stepped forward, thinking her friends did the same. She looked back at them and scowled. "Fine." She looked over at Farkle and Charlie and smiled. "I guess I'll be going first then. What would you like?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, confused.

"What would you like? Sunshine, Rain, Snow," she elaborated.

"Surprise me," Farkle answered.

"Alright then."

Riley carefully unwrapped the bandage from around her hand and flexed it a few times to ease the pain. Riley watched the palm of her hands as a small ball of grey began to build. Releasing a small grunt as the ball of energy passed over the still healing burn on her hand, she felt the power travel up her arms and finally felt it within her as she closed her eyes for a split second felling her warm brown eyes transform into this stormy grey. Flashing her eyes open, she watched as the room filled itself with a dense fog. So dense, you couldn't see in or out. After a moment or two, Riley cleared the fog and breathed out breathlessly. "Well?" she asked.

Farkle scrunched his eyebrows together and looked over at Charlie who nodded. "Okay," Charlie began. "We understand that you can manipulate weather, but only the usual things that you see. What about lightning while its sunny? We just feel that there's a lot more depth to your power." Riley nodded and turned back towards her friends while Charlie looked over at Farkle, who gave him a thumbs up.

Zay stepped forward and smiled. "So you guys already saw what I can do. So do I _really_ need to show you guys?" Charlie and Farkle stared at him blankly. "Got it. Starting now."

Zay cracked his neck and knuckles before smirking up at the scientific duo. Watching the palm of his hands turn an icy blue, he smiled as he felt his body temperature drop drastically. Looking at their faces, he chuckled. Both Charlie and Farkle's jaws dropped as they saw his body turn completely blue. "Wait for it," Maya said from behind him. Zay balled his fists up and flexed his muscles as he immediately crystallized. "Bingo."

Zay looked back at Maya and smirked as he held a hand up to the ceiling. "May I?" Farkle nodded and watched as the thin ice crystals appeared out of the palm of Zay's hand and towards the ceiling. Zay moved his hand slightly as he covered the entire ceiling with a thin layer of ice and then slowly arose from the ground as he built himself another board. Soon after, he stepped back onto the ground and looked at Charlie and Farkle. They just smiled. "I know," Zay began. "No praise needed."

Farkle frowned. "Don't get a big head now. Your powers are cool, but wildly out of control."

Zay crossed his arms. "How?"

Farkle pointed towards Zay's friends who stood farther back in the room with a force field around them, protecting them from Zay's icy blast. "Exhibit A."

Zay looked back at them and smiled sheepishly. "Control. Got it."

Maya looked over at Lucas and gestured for him to step forward. "Your turn hot head. You need to cool this room down."

Lucas smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Gladly."

Lucas stepped forward and held out his hand. "Since I don't want to burn everyone's face off, I will just melt the ice." Lucas felt the heat radiate from his core and towards the palm of his hand as a fire shot out of his hand. He barely grazed the room, melting the ice immediately. Stopping before the room got too hot, he looked over at Charlie and Farkle. "Another time then?"

Farkle nodded. "We can build a chamber for you to truly test your powers. Someplace that you can properly work."

Maya watched Lucas walk back towards them and smile at her. Sighing, she stepped forward and stared at the scientific duo. "I need to feel something," she spoke.

"No you don't!" Farkle called out. "I've seen what you can do and I'm pretty sure you don't need an emotion."

"Just try," Charlie added.

"No I can't!" Maya argued.

"Yes you can!" Farkle yelled back in a harsher tone.

Maya was steadily getting angrier, but her eyes were still their usual blue. "You don't understand!"

"Yes I do!" Farkle yelled. "I understand that you're scared and a coward! Just do it!"

"No!" Maya screamed.

In that moment, a single pulse radiated from Maya and everything in the room was sent either flying up, or towards Farkle. Her friends were pushed towards the ceiling and Charlie to the wall, and Farkle had his own desk floating above his head. Not even flinching, Farkle smirked and clapped slowly. "Congratulations Maya. You didn't use emotion."

Farkle walked towards the door and turned towards the others. "We start bright and early tomorrow morning. Don't be late."


	9. Mutant and Proud

The moon shined brightly through the windows of Maya and Riley's room as Riley slept soundly. Although, Maya sat up wide awake with her mind wandering back to earlier that day. She didn't understand what Farkle meant by she didn't use emotion. Maya felt _something_. Looking over at the time, Maya instantly decided to go to sleep. Shaking her head, Maya laid back down and closed her eyes. Just hoping that tomorrow would make more sense.

Maya's eyes opened in a flash as she felt Riley shaking her awake. "Maya!" Riley groaned. "Get up! I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes." Maya fluttered her eyes a bit. "Come on! We have to be at Farkle's in thirty."

* * *

The quartet walked into the high tech facility slowly as they looked around for the pair that was supposed to help them. "Farkle!" Riley called out. "Charlie!" She yelled right after.

Lucas shook his head. "I knew this was too good to be true. Come on. Let's go," he ordered.

Maya frowned. "Come on guys," she pleaded. "I know that they're here." Riley, Zay, and Lucas looked at her for a moment and then relented.

Maya walked forward first and peered around the corner they were approaching. Releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, Maya smiled. "They're over here guys."

The rest stood behind Maya and looked forward at the two young men that stood before them. Charlie and Farkle turned around, each with gloves on and looked at the extraordinary group of teens. "Hey," Charlie greeted happily.

Zay just frowned and looked at the gloves that each had on. "What's with the gloves?" He asked skeptically.

"We're going to run a few tests today," Farkle answered swiftly. "Blood samples, molecular views is all."

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together before replying, "That's not just all. That would be _our_ DNA in your hands. We can't risk that."

Farkle laughed lightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well from what I recall, _you_ came to me. Now," Farkle held up a needle and flicked the point. "Who's first?"

* * *

Maya's hair was thrown up into a high ponytail and she had just changed for these tests Farkle wants to conduct on her. Her white tank top and blue jeans made her stand out even more from the metal interior of the room she entered. "What's this room?" She asked as she walked towards a stool directly across from Farkle.

"Just a room," Farkle answers vaguely. He tapped his needle sterilized it quickly. "Hold out your arm."

Maya held out her arm nonchalantly and watched as he inserted the needle and drew blood. "Hey can I ask you a question?" She asked. Farkle nodded lightly as he focused on the task at hand. "The other day when you said I didn't use emotion, it didn't make sense to me. I felt frustrated and something happened. That's how my powers work."

Farkle placed a band aid over Maya's arm and turned back towards the tray to his right. "Exactly." Maya frowned. "You see to anyone else, it looked like you were just experiencing normal emotions, but you knew. You knew that you were using your powers. You have the ability to mask the use of your powers." Maya nodded slowly. "Typically others would easily see that you are ready to attack, and if you really want to fight back like you said you wanted to, then you need to do _exactly_ that."

* * *

Riley winced as she felt the needle enter her arm. "Ow," she winced as she looked down at Charlie. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

Charlie laughed and placed a band-aid over her arm. "Well, looks like I lied."

Riley cocked her head to one side and frowned. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" Charlie asked.

"This," Riley emphasized. "Helping us. I mean you seem really excited about the powers and all, but I think its because of something else." Charlie stopped what he was doing to Riley and stared off into space. Riley watched as Charlie gained this frown on his forehead as he obviously thought about something. "Charlie," Riley pressed.

Charlie shook himself out of his trance and blinked rapidly for a moment before looking back at Riley. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Let's just finish the tests."

* * *

Zay peered over Farkle's shoulder nosily as Farkle sat in front of his computer analyzing results. "So," Zay led.

Farkle sighed and looked away from his computer and towards Zay. "Yes Zay?"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope," Farkle answered while popping the p.

Silence filled the room as Zay tapped his foot anxiously. "So do I have any diseases or what?" he asked after a moment. "Cause I'd like to know how long I have to live."

Farkle turned away from the computer and looked towards the anxious young man. "Zay," he emphasized. "Leave me be."

Zay raised his hands in surrender as he slowly backed away from Farkle, yet still close enough to see computer screen. Farkle sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

* * *

The sound of mouse clicks and keyboard typing filled the room as Farkle spent hours analyzing and trying to understand the genetic code that was these teens DNA.

Hours later, Farkle gathered them all and just stared down at the floor. "What is it?" Riley asked anxiously.

Farkle just shook his head in disbelief as he looked up and around at the four extraordinary teens. "Its like nothing I've ever seen before," he admitted. "Your DNA, its evolutionary." He stared at them all in disbelief. "Literally. I have never seen a human strand of DNA that could even mirror your own. There had to have been some mutation that occurred in each of your bloodlines."

Farkle ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "You all are the first of a new _species_ ," he revealed.

They all stood in silence. Each thinking in depth about the news they just received. Maya, being the first to speak said, "Wait." Farkle looked up at her. "So you mean to tell me that technically we aren't even apart of the human race?" Farkle nodded. "That we're so different, that we're our own _species_?" Farkle nodded again. "So what would you even call us?"

"Mutants," Zay answered. "That's _exactly_ what we are."

"This is ridiculous," Lucas voiced. "There is no way in hell that we are this different. Our parents-"

"Don't go there Luke," Riley warned. "Not now."

Lucas looked over at Riley and smiled gratefully. "Fine," he relented. He looked over at Charlie, who wasn't saying anything. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Lucas asked. "You seem to always have something to add."

Charlie stared off into space and backed out of the room slowly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I have to go."

Charlie quickly ran out of the room, leaving everyone in his wake. "Charlie!" Riley called out as he ran past her. "Don't go," she whispered.

"What was that about?" Maya asked as she stared at the door Charlie just ran through.

Farkle simply shrugged. "I have no idea," he answered. "But in terms of your powers, come back tomorrow. I just need more time to really analyze everything."

* * *

All four teens walked home in silence. Each still trying to digest what they learned today. Fed up with the silence, Maya walked in the opposite direction. The rest noticed her walking away and exchanged looks. "I'll go with her," Zay said aloud.

Riley and Lucas continued to walk on as Zay walked towards Maya. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he approached her.

Maya at first had her back turned to him, but as she whipped her head around to face him her eyes glowed a bright vibrant green. "Am I?" she asked harshly.

Zay took a small step away from her. "Maya," he warned. "Chill out." He formed a small icy mist in one of his hands and held it up to show Maya. "Or I will," he warned.

Maya stared at him for a moment. Her eyes slowly turning back into their natural hue. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Zay released the tension he held and slowly relaxed. "It's fine," he assured. "Is this about the species thing?" Maya nodded. "I don't think its that bad actually," Zay admitted.

Maya looked at him, with a puzzled expression as he continued. "We've always been different Maya," he reasoned. "This is just finally calling it something. We are one of a kind. We have something that no one else could possibly imagine having, and because of _you_ we aren't running from it anymore."

Zay walked up to Maya and held her hands as he looked her straight in the eye. "We are _mutant_ and _proud_."

Maya just soaked in Zay's words as they resonated with her. Slowly nodding, she repeated his words. "Mutant and proud."


	10. Months Later

Months had passed. Holden had been ever so quiet since its outburst at the local high school. It was almost like everyone was holding their breath. Especially Joshua Matthews. He carried about his business as per usual and did his best to pretend like things were normal, but they weren't. They _couldn't_ be. Not since that day in the courtyard during lunch. They were freaks to him. Completely abnormal, dangerous even. I mean they brought that guy there. He was large, strong, and absolutely intimidating.

Josh walked up to his locker and paused for a moment before opening it. That moment in the courtyard had been terrifying yet so confusing. Because unlike everyone else at Holden High, he actually _knew_ one of them. He knew her- Maya. Her eyes changed different colors as she used her powers and her blonde hair seemed to never get in her way as she created what seemed to be these balls of energy in Josh's eyes.

Shaking away any thoughts of Maya that entered his mind, he opened his locker and spotted a note in front of his Spanish textbook.

 _I know that you hate me, but please just hear me out. The barn at 4._

 _~ Maya._

Josh looked at the note and scoffed. Is she serious? He told her that they were done. She lied to him. Kept a pretty big secret. Plus, she even told him that it was all just a game. That _he_ was just a game to her. Josh shook his head. "No," he thought. "Even though she pisses me off. I know what I felt and what I feel now."

Taking the note in his hand, Josh looked over at a clock for the time. Two forty-five it read. He held open the locker door with a stiff hand and and drummed his fingers against it for a moment as he thought. Suddenly, he closed the door shut and ran out the doors. Looks like Spanish will have to wait.

* * *

The trees were green and lively as the wind rustled their leaves. The light rustling of the leaves filled the sound waves that entered Maya's ears. Maya had changed a lot over the past four months. For starters, her hair was different. It was almost this strawberry blonde color and just about shoulder length. Her whole demeanor changed. She embraced who she was. She was, as Zay liked to say, mutant and proud. The crunching of leaves and grass brought Maya's attention to her surroundings. She turned and saw the raven haired boy approach her. "You came," she breathed out.

Joshua Matthews took a moment to stare at the girl in front of him. She looked different. Something about her _felt_ different. "I did," he answered.

Maya took an eager step towards him. "I really didn't think that you'd show."

"Well I'm here. I don't know why, but I am."

"You ended things between us," Maya began.

"For good reason," Josh interrupted.

"Agree to disagree," Maya compromised. She took another step forward. "I want to explain."

Josh took a step back. "I have absolutely no idea who you are," he said while shaking his head."

Maya took a final step forward and grasped his hand. "But that's the thing! You do!" Josh jerked his hand out of Maya's grasp. Maya sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I may not have said it out loud, but you could almost feel me right? You knew me without even saying anything!" Josh was silent as tears started to fall out of Maya's eyes.

Although Maya began to cry, her strong tone did not falter. "Josh please!" she begged. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I lied, but you weren't just an experiment. I actually started to care about you believe it or not and I started to feel like maybe I could actually stay here and make something of myself."

Josh was silent again. "Please say something," Maya whispered.

Josh stood there for a moment, trying to take in what Maya said. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her and said two words. "Show me." Maya's face quickly grew perplexed. So, Josh clarified. "Show me your powers. Show me the girl I ended up falling in love with."

Shock immediately crossed Maya's face as the words left Josh's mouth. "Love?" Josh nodded.

Maya took Josh's hand slowly and softly and stepped into the curvature of his body. Her shallow breath was beating on his face as she slightly tilted her head. She inched forward little by little and kissed his lips softly. At first, Josh didn't kiss back. He was still angry, but soon he found himself melting in the kiss and running his fingers through Maya's hair. Maya broke the kiss but still held onto Josh's hand. "Look down at your body," she ordered. "Do you see anything?"

Josh saw absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Where the hell is Maya?" Lucas asked as he walked around the house.

Zay and Riley sat down in the kitchen looking at some papers as Lucas continued searching for Maya. Riley, who's hair was an even darker brown almost black, cursed underneath her breath. "Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Zay asked. Zay was still the same old Zay except his hair was longer. Still goofy, still paranoid and protective. "Something with Maya?"

Riley shook her head. "Nope. Look at the date on these papers Zay. Farkle said that this would all blow over by now."

Zay shook his head. "Yeah he did. So I trust him," he hesitated. "Sort of."

Riley rolled her eyes and called out for Lucas. "Luke!" she yelled. "Get in here! We've got a problem!"

Lucas' footsteps echoed through the house as he entered the kitchen. "A bigger one than Maya going A-wall? I doubt it."

"Luke shut up and read the paper," Riley said as she slid it towards him.

Lucas frowned and stared at the paper in his hand. "What's this?"

Riley looked to Zay for support. Zay stood and quickly explained. "Headlines from the local paper for the last few months. We're still at the top. Week after week. This thing isn't blowing over. We go out there and I think Parker would be able to spot us before we could even blink."

Lucas shook his head and shoved the paper back at Zay. "There's no way. We've laid low. They should have all forgotten by now."

"Well they haven't," Riley pointed out.

Zay looked between Riley and Lucas and shrugged. "So what do we do?"

Lucas rubbed his neck and shook his head. "I don't know. We've been training. We've all gotten stronger. We've prepped to the best of our abilities."

Riley looked at Lucas and nodded her head. "We have."

Zay stood there silently as the gears in his head continued to turn faster and faster. "Guys," he began. "This obviously isn't going to blow over. We're one of a kind and the world isn't going to just forget that unless we give them what they want."

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "And what would that be?"

Riley scoffed out of amazement and quickly caught on to Zay. "A show," she answered.

"Exactly," Zay confirmed. "A very public and very obvious show."

"We get their attention," Riley began.

"So we get Parker's attention," Lucas finished. He hated to admit it, but Zay had a point. "And I think I just know when to do it."

* * *

Maya walked into the doors of the house quietly and looked around for her friends. "Guys!" she called out. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Riley called out from their open bedroom door.

Maya frowned and quickly walked into her and Riley's room where everyone sat waiting for her. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

Zay nodded and smiled. "Yeah. A lot actually."

Maya walked towards them and sat down next to Lucas. "Well mind cluing me in?"

Zay opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Riley. "But first," she interrupted. "Where were you?"

Maya froze. She had forgotten to come up with a lie. So she decided to just come clean. "I saw Josh today," she whispered.

"You what?" Lucas exclaimed, rising from the bed that he was sitting on.

Zay quickly iced his hand and stood in front of Lucas. "Aye man chill out. Does it even really matter? It could help with the plan."

Maya looked around at all of them and frowned, quickly forgetting Lucas' anger. "What plan?" she asked.

Riley quickly pulled out a laptop and turned it towards Maya. "Oh nothing," she feigned. "We just have a way to finally end this."

Maya's interest peaked. "Really?" She looked at Riley. "How?"

Riley shrugged and turned her laptop towards Maya. "Easy. We're going to _Prom_."


	11. It's Time

"Are you guys sure about this?" Charlie asked as he wrapped Riley's arm in this weird blue fabric. As Charlie wound the fabric around Riley's pale arm, he continued to talk. "I mean I would just hate to see you get hurt."

Riley laughed and raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look on her face. "Just me? Or everyone?" she asked with a laugh.

Charlie's face immediately turned a bright red as he began to stutter his words. "Um. I-" He shook his head and continued wrapping. "Here," he finished. "The fabric should bond with your skin and-"

"Charlie," Riley interrupted as she lifted his chin. Charlie stared deep into her brown eyes, and her into his green eyes. "You're holding back. I can feel it."

Charlie pulled away from Riley's touch and shook his head. "No I'm not." Charlie sat in a rolling chair and pushed himself away towards his work station behind him. "I'm just trying to do my job Riley." He looked back at her and sighed. "I want to keep you safe is all."

Riley's raven locks moved swiftly around her round face as she shook her head in disbelief. "Quit lying Charlie! I can feel you literally holding your breath around me. Just tell me what you're thinking." The clack of her shoes hitting the ground echoed in the room as she stood and walked behind Charlie. "Charlie," Riley began softly. "What's going on?"

The room was silent as Charlie stood from his chair and walked over to his computer. "As I was saying," he whispered. "The fabric should bond with your skin. The material will-"

Riley placed her small hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie," she whispered. "Look at me," she ordered. "Please," she begged.

Riley wrapped her hand around his bicep and turned him towards her. They were not even a foot apart. "I care about you Riley," Charlie confessed.

"And I care about you too."

Charlie shook his head. "No. As in the way Maya cares about Josh."

Riley laughed and nodded her head. "I know. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, perplexed.

"Its not a power of mine. Just something called a woman's intuition," Riley answered while smiling. "I care about you in that way too. I like you- a lot," she admitted.

Charlie smiled and pressed his forehead against Riley's. "Cool," he answered sheepishly.

Riley laughed. "I guess me and Maya have a thing for normal guys."

Charlie smiled slightly and hugged Riley. "Yeah," he said nervously. "Normal."

* * *

"You want to go to _Prom_?" Josh asked in disbelief.

Maya nodded her head while she feigned eagerness. "Of course! Its a rite of passage. And I look different from the way I did a few months ago so who will really notice?"

Josh leaned back in his car seat and stared at Maya skeptically. "No way. I don't believe you. You're not telling me something."

Maya cursed underneath her breath and rubbed her hands down her jeans. "Josh come on. I need you to trust that I actually want to go to Prom." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I want to go out with you. In _public_."

"And I do too. I just really don't want that guy to come back and find you. It looked like you were in some real trouble before," Josh informed.

"Look, I appreciate that you care Josh, but I can take care of myself alright?" Maya leaned over to Josh and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Remember me, you and prom Saturday night. I'll meet you there at eight."

* * *

Saturday Morning

* * *

The group of four's footsteps echoed throughout the loud facility as they were all anxious about tonight. They walked towards Charlie and Farkle and released deep sighs that they didn't even realize they were holding. "Tonight's the night," Zay breathed. "We're really facing Parker aren't we?"

Lucas nodded and rubbed a nervous hand behind his neck. "Yeah we are, but I think we're ready. Maya was right before, we can't keep running."

Riley nodded her head and walked over to Charlie and held his hand. "Totally. Doing this has allowed us to actually get to know people."

Lucas and Zay looked at Riley and Charlie's intertwined hands and rolled their eyes. "I swear we give them an ounce of freedom and both Maya and Riley get boyfriends," Zay complained.

"I mean you both could always go out and meet someone instead of playing Macho Man," Maya teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Enough. We have to get ready." he turned towards Farkle. "You got the suits?"

Farkle nodded and pulled out a rolling rack of clothes. "Of course. Its always good to be prepared for an epic showdown." He pulled off the suits and handed them to Zay and Lucas. "Charlie and I designed the fabric so that your energy is absorbed. That way if either of you ice up or flame up, your clothes wont turn to ash or crack like ice."

Lucas nodded out of contentment and moved to change. Maya and Riley watched the boys begin to walk away and turned towards Charlie and Farkle. "And us?" they asked.

"Don't worry ladies. We've got you covered," Charlie smirked. He led the girls to another room where two beautiful dresses lie.

"Whoa," Maya breathed. "These are-"

"Beautiful," Riley finished.

Each dress was long and elegant. One a stunning maroon red with beautiful silver accents and the other a sexy black dress with enough simplicity to make your heart whole. Maya walked up to the black dress and Riley to the red one. "Riles," Maya began. "We're going to look good _and_ kick some ass tonight."

Riley smiled and held the soft fabric of the dress in her hands. "You are very, _very_ right about that my friend." Still stunned Riley called out Charlie's name. "Charlie!" she called. No answer. Riley frowned and turned around. He wasn't there. "Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie walked out into the main room of the facility and towards his workstation. His head was throbbing and so was his hand. Everything about him felt like it was stretching to the max. His muscles were so sore, like he had pulled something. "I'm fine," he whispered to himself. "I'm absolutely fine."

* * *

Saturday Night

* * *

Josh stood outside of the school anxiously awaiting for Maya to arrive. Mostly everyone else was inside by now so Josh was particularly nervous. Soon, his worries were taken away as he watched Maya climb out of a really nice car, and behind her another nice car. She took his breath away. Her usually wavy hair was straight and her short stature was elongated by her long black dress and black heels to match. Maya walked up to Josh and smiled before giving him a quick peck. "Hey," she greeted. "I hope you don't mind but my friends came along."

Maya turned back towards her friends as they all walked up towards her and Josh.

Zay and Lucas looked dapper in their black and white suits, each with their own smug looks to match their confidence. Farkle accompanied them too. Except he was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching bow tie. Finally, we had Charlie and Riley. The pair walked hand in hand as they stole the show. Riley's maroon dress complemented her skin tone nicely as she smiled at Charlie. Charlie, who decided to match his beautiful date wore a maroon red suit with a white shirt to match Riley.

Catching up with the group, they smiled as they saw Josh. "Well you guys sure know how to come in style," Josh laughed. "In we go."

As they walked into the Prom the core four's nerves began to grow immensely. Time went on and people began to slowly notice that they were there, but oddly enough didn't bombard them. So, they began to have fun. They danced and laughed and talked for hours. Later on, Riley and Maya excused themselves to go to the restroom. As Maya and Riley walked down the dimly lit hallway, Maya expressed her concerns. "I don't know what's going on but I feel like something should've happened already."

Riley nodded. "Yeah me too. Something doesn't feel right." She pushed her wavy hair back behind her ear and pressed down on it. "My communicator is working. I can hear everything I need to back in the gym. What about yours?"

Maya pressed her ear and didn't feel anything. "Shit," she cursed. "I think I left mine in the car. I'm gonna run and go get it. I'll be back okay?"

Riley nodded and continued to walk towards the restroom while Maya walked out the building. Riley walked down the hallway and searched for the restroom until she heard something odd behind her. She turned around and called out, "Hello? Anyone there? Charlie? Maya?" Riley frowned and walked very slowly. Making the least amount of sound as she could.

Suddenly, a large hand wrapped itself around Riley's mouth and grasped her tightly and lifted her up into the air. Riley kicked helplessly and did her best to scream, but couldn't due to her predicament. She twisted and turned and fought to the best of her abilities but couldn't move her arms to use her powers. Out of nowhere this long arm stretched from the beginning of the hallway and punched the mysterious figure that held Riley.

Riley fell to the ground and struggled to catch her breath. Gasping for air, she saw Charlie run towards her. "Charlie?" she asked in between breaths. Putting two and two together her eyes widened in surprise. "You did that didn't you?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly and helped her up. "I know. Are you okay?"

Riley nodded her head feverishly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We have to find the others."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Riley, still breathing heavily, looked up at this new found super with a look of fright in her eyes. "This is bigger than we thought." She stood straighter and took a deep breath. "Its time to fight the fight we've been waiting for."


End file.
